A wide variety of intraluminal medical devices have been developed for medical use, for example, use in the biliary tract. Some of these devices include guidewires, catheters, stents, and the like. These devices may be used according to any one of a variety of methods. Of the known medical devices and methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative medical devices as well as alternative methods for using medical devices.